


the moon is unusually bright

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say, no matter where you are, everyone sees the same sky, stars, moon, and all<br/>OR: in which the moon draws them all together</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon is unusually bright

**(1) truth and lies**

 

the moon is unusually bright and it bathes the two figures tangled in off-white bedsheets together, their skins yin and yang against the other.

nomi shifts first, trying not to wake her lover who has her nose buried in the valley between her neck and dirty blonde hair.

the clock reads 2:14am and nomi wonders why she still feels so tired despite having almost six hours of sleep. she groans and tries to fall back asleep but—

"babe?"

"sorry," nomi mutters, her eyes flashing open to meet amanita's worried ones. "did I wake you?"

amanita stretches a little. nomi can’t help noticing each of the ribs rippling underneath amanita’s skin. "maybe. just got the feeling you were thinking too hard."

nomi silences at this and opts to look outside the window instead, biting her lip. she searches the surface of the full moon outside the glass the same way her lover is reading her, though she's sure amanita can read her better. and she’s no astronomer.

"tell me a truth," nomi says finally. "I'm tired of all the lies we have to tell."

amanita props herself onto her elbows and hums. the sound sends tingles down their exposed and touching skins.

"sometimes you wear glasses,” amanita starts, her eyebrows furrowed in mock severity, “though most of the time you don't." then without breaking eye contact, she scoots closer and closer until the next words are just breaths against nomi’s face. and nomi tries hard not to blink. "but either way, you still look beautiful to me."

chuckling, nomi closes the already negligible distance to accept the following kiss with a smile and she can feel amanita chuckling too.

"your laugh is like music to me," nomi admits, her words coming out a little muffled and eyelashes fluttering. "and sometimes I love it too much to join in."

now amanita is laughing.

"now tell me a lie."

amanita purses her lips at this before asking, “how long will you be away from me?”

it’s a lot harder than nomi thinks, blanantly lying to amanita, so it’s a few seconds before she manages to say “forever.” it tastes so bitter against her tongue. amanita senses her discomfort and runs a thumb across nomi’s belly. then nomi asks, in return, “how long have you loved me?”

“never.”

this hurts even more and nomi can’t help her eyebrows from furrowing. “never’s a long time.” she curses the slight crack in her voice that betrays how she feels, though she knows amanita knows every emotion she feels before she herself can understand.

“so is forever,” amanita replies. “I never believed it, but you taught me that forever is the only concept I want regarding us.”

their lips meet in the shining darkness and the wind is the only sound that can be heard as it whistles through in between the san fransisco buildings.

“I don’t know about never,” nomi murmurs after a while, long into the night that starts to brighten, through the muffled sound of lips against amanita’s forehead. “but I think I can love you forever.”

amanita’s hand is steady on the back of her neck when she reaches up and the warm touch — despite the cold of the room and their future — comforts nomi, because it tells her, in ways words never can,

_me too_

**Author's Note:**

> I have proved yet again that I am thoroughly incapable of writing fluff.  
> I'm so sorry


End file.
